


余生（五）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	余生（五）

他们的第一次来的很突然。

有的人对情事一窍不通，而有的人无师自通。Can属于前者，tin自然属于后者。

就在tin说出“回我宿舍”这句话之后，can就一直红着耳朵。

不过好在他还是答应了tin，在家留了个纸条，拿了一套衣服就和tin回了宿舍。

“唔……”一关上门，tin就把can手里装衣服的袋子扔到一旁，急不可耐地把can抵在门板上动情地吻着。

Can穿着单薄的睡衣，所以他能够感受到can下身微微抬头的欲望，更不用说自己早就硬的不行。

一把抱起了can，轻轻放到了那张超大size的床上。

“tin~”can的眼神勾水汪汪的诱人极了，可是这个人却不自知。

真好看。

明明是很平凡的长相，说不上好看只算得上可爱的脸，tin却觉得是他看过最美丽的风景了。

炽热的吻扫荡着can的每一寸肌肤，从上至下，全部烙下属于tin的印记。

Can的衣服早就被他脱的一丝不挂，而自己只开了几颗衬衫纽扣。

“can，帮我脱掉。”tin咬着can的耳朵故意挑逗他。

Can举起发软的手去解tin的衬衫，不能怪他解了很久，还不是tin一边咬着他的乳尖，一边时不时用力揉一下他的小弟弟。

“嗯……额……”

真是个磨人的妖精啊。

虽然之前也差点擦枪走火过，但都在最后关头因为can哭闹着喊害怕而不了了之。

但这次的can像是下定了什么决心。就算这样，tin还是能感受到can因为害怕而战栗的身体。

所以他的动作尽量温柔，带着哄小孩儿的成分。

沾满润滑油的食指刚探入花穴，can就难受地要来推自己的手了。 

“can，别怕，不会疼的。”tin咬着can的耳垂，手指缓慢转动着。

攻略着can身上每一个敏感点，手指也从一个增加到三个，四个。

当他终于做好了扩张进入的一瞬间，tin觉得自己快要溺死在这火热的幸福之中了，所以他一直都记得初次的感受。

Can被挤进的异物磨的生疼，眼角不断涌着生理泪水，却尽力去迎合着他。

事后，can抱着他有气无力地问：“你真的是第一次谈恋爱吗？怎么这么熟稔。接吻是，干这种事儿也是……”

因为早就在心里演示过无数遍了。

但是他依旧一句话都没说，又压着他上了一次，直到can发出细碎的呻吟声。

捅破了最后一层纱，两人的关系就愈加亲密。有时候情话并不能满足他们内心的空虚，而做爱却是最能表达爱意的方式。

自第一次之后，can尝到了甜头，时常主动索取。

他还记得can用泛着光的豆豆眼勾着他说着“我想要”，他也一次又一次地被can引上钩诱惑到。

从书桌到浴室到床，到处都残留着旖旎的痕迹。


End file.
